


Relax and Wash Your Trouble Away

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety, Food, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stress, Swearing, deadlines, eating mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman convinces Virgil to take a calming bath together and manages to make it even more relaxing….in a way Virgil was unprepared for.





	Relax and Wash Your Trouble Away

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: anxiety, stress, deadlines, swearing, food mention, eating mention, bath, handjob, 
> 
> prompt from @sanderssidessmutprompts on tumblr
> 
> It’s been a long day and both Roman and Virgil are exhausted but before going to bed they decide to take a bath. Rather than taking on separately they decide to take a bath together for quickness. They end up spending more time than intended as their cleaning gets a little… derailed. Roman’s hands wander and Virgil can’t help but give into his boyfriend’s touches.

With everything going on in Thomas’ life it isn’t a surprise that all the sides are exhausted, but this time around it seems to have hit Roman and Virgil the hardest.

Between writing, directing, and filming Roman was hitting his limit.

Although Virgil wasn’t doing that much better, Thomas was spreading himself too thin, traveling and scripted series back to back with hopes of getting it out by a certain date. Virgil was working overtime and hated it.

Thankfully for both Roman and Virgil, they had each other to lean on. Sure they had Logan and Patton too but since Roman and Virgil were dating it was different.

After having finished a long day of filming right after traveling Roman and Virgil were fucking exhausted. Feeling full from the meal that Logan had cooked insisting that a healthy meal and full stomachs would help keep them performing their best the pair retreated to Roman’s room.

Virgil flopped onto Roman’s bed groaning, “Roo….I’m tired!”

Roman laughed and laid down next to him, “but we need to get clean! Routine and we had a stressful day!”

Virgil groaned again and hid into Roman’s chest pouting, “I don’t wanna get clean. Fuck routine. I want sleep.” He paused a minute, “and you…” He said gazing up at Roman’s face and pulling the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Roman shook his head and smiled, “no, no, no! I’m not falling for that! Compromise? We go take a bath together?”

Virgil hesitated eyeing Roman suspiciously, “fine…but you have to carry me!”

Roman laughed and picked up Virgil easily carrying him to the bathroom he had created, “you said that like it would be an inconvenience.”

Virgil hugged but didn’t squirm and stripped of his clothes quickly once Roman set him down inside the bathroom and marveling at the deep soaker tub Roman conjured.

Roman laughed as he peeled off his own regalia, then sauntered to the tub to turn on the tap. He quickly found the right temperature and stopped up the drain conjuring some lavender bubble bath to add to the water. He turned around to look at Virgil and reached out his hand to his boyfriend, “you wanted a bath, baby. I don’t do anything half-ass.”

Virgil laughed, rolling his eyes, “no you don’t do anything half-assed because you do it full-assed because you’re an asshole.”

Roman made a noise of offense, “How rude! You can go to your room to have a shower!” He turned around pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

Virgil snickered and wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist, “you know I’m joking. I love you, idiot.”

Roman leaned against the other and snapped his fingers so the tap turned off, “you’re still rude.” He said as he guided Virgil into the tub and sat next to him soaking in the water.

They sat there for a few moments enjoying the silence and warm water seeping into their skin, sighing as they felt the tension roll off their body.

Roman smiled to himself as he let his hand wander rubbing Virgil’s thigh absentmindedly.

Virgil had his head back against the tub and was staring at the ceiling, “Princey, I swear if you get me worked up and don’t finish…”

Roman smirked and kissed Virgil’s open neck softly, “I’ll finish you…to be honest I didn’t even mean to start anything.”

Virgil shrugged as if he didn’t believe that for a minute, “well don’t expect anything back…in exhausted, Roman.”

Roman nodded and slid his hand up closer to Virgil’s crotch, “I’m not feeling like receiving tonight. I’m more in a giving mood.”

Virgil smiled at Roman knowing exactly what he meant, “okay…keep going if you know, ya want.”

Roman kissed along Virgil’s exposed skin, “I think I will.” On the word will Roman grabbed Virgil’s cock and started slowly pumping, thankful that the water would keep away the painful friction of a handjob on a dry cock.

Virgil let out a low moan enjoying the escape from his thoughts, of course, Roman knew that a good way to battle his anxiety was an orgasm.

Roman nuzzled Virgil’s neck as he picked up his pace upon feeling Virgil’s dick get harder. His fingers offering teasingly feather light touches and paying special attention to a spot right under the head.

Virgil’s hips bucked into Roman’s hand, whether he thought he had the energy or not.

Roman laughed and continued his slow pace knowing from talking to Logan that slow release of hormones and endorphins will help Virgil more than a faster finish.

After what felt like ages in Virgil’s mind which was probably only 15 minutes at most, the anxious side could feel himself getting closer. The teasing touches were not nearly enough but he could feel it coming anyway. This scenario is a deep contrast to their usual sex which was usually messy and fast. Virgil couldn’t help but love it. He could feel the tension slowly coming off him, everything he was feeling kept his brain from going 100 miles an hour. While it was a little unpleasant having this take so long, he felt like he could actually breathe and relax for the first time in weeks.

Roman smiled kissing Virgil’s cheek gently, “I’ve got you, baby.”

Virgil felt his body tense up slightly, the only warning he had before cumming hard and long. Once finished he was breathless and panting, snuggling close to Roman.

Roman smiled and held Virgil close, snapping his fingers to get new water and starting to clean his boyfriend up. He started working the body wash into a lather and massage it into Virgil’s skin, happy to find he didn’t feel near as tense as usual. Once Virgil had been cleaned Roman lathered himself up not taking near as much time and then leaned back against the side of the tub next to Virgil.

Virgil looked over at Roman and smiled dreamily, “I love you…”

Roman kissed the tip of his nose, “and I love you.” He snapped his fingers again draining the water and clothing the both of them in fluffy towels then guided the bit of them to bed. They were each asleep within minutes of hitting the mattress.


End file.
